


Nearly death experience

by daisy_lady



Series: Derailed Fiction [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_lady/pseuds/daisy_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>News on Finalizer would always spread in lightspeed. Another station was devastated during Kylo Ren's tantrum but the reason why he evaluated such violence was more of a concern for you. The astrodroid escaped with help of unknown girl and it was Mitaka, who was unfortunate enough to pass the news to Ren. With trembling heart you went to his quarters, to see if he was alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly death experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice_in_Yaoiland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/gifts).



> Oryginally it was about to get nasty but I've changed my mind :P
> 
> Alice_in_Yaoiland I hope you'll enjoy it as it's my first time with Mitaka ;)

News on Finalizer would always spread in lightspeed. Another station was devastated during Kylo Ren's tantrum but the reason why he evaluated such violence was more of a concern for you. The astrodroid escaped with help of unknown girl and it was Mitaka, who was unfortunate enough to pass the news to Ren. With trembling heart you went to his quarters, to see if he was alright. 

As you reached his quarters, there was no respond from him and you being to worry something awful happened to him but after a longer moment Mitaka opened the doors and let you in. You could not recognise the man you have spoken to few hours ago as if he got ten years older and that specific joy of his work on the station was all gone.

"Dopheld... Are you alright?" you gently grabbed his arm and turned the man toward you. He clearly avoided your gaze. "Dop... Come on, you can tell me..."

You froze as you met his dark eyes without any expression, as if he was dead.

"It's fine... I guess," he slowly started, trying to remain calm but he still had in front of his eyes Ren and his destructive abilities. "He nearly killed me, Y/N. That faceless..."

You kissed him softly. You were full aware that this action may have consequences but you didn't care. Right now more important for you was to show him, that he's not alone with this situation. Your hand caressed his cheek as he pulled you closer, only then you could felt Mitaka's beating heart. The proof that he's still living.

"I can't imagine what you've been through, Dop... But I'm here and I'll listen to you," Dopheld rested his forehead on yours, looking directly into your eyes without a word. That was a gaze of a wrecked man, who stood too close to the edge of life and death, who miraculously returned to living. 

"I don't want to talk, Y/N..." he said blankly, squeezing harder your figure in his arms. You could perfectly see those small bruises, which will have deep purple colour next day. Your fingers outlined lightly pinkish marks on Dopheld's neck. 

"Then don't," your lips left small kiss on one of the bruises as you freed from his arms. "Come..."

By hand, you gently lead Mitaka to his bedroom and made him sat down on the bed. He looked up at you, wordless. You felt how he tried to talk, to do anything normal, return to his life like nothing happened but his mind was still at that moment. Analisying it, reliving it over and over again, restlessly. 

With practised moves, you undid his uniform jacket and set it aside and shortly after trousers, boots and simple black t-shirt followed. He laid himself on top of the bed, carefully watching celling. You left him alone for a moment, returning with ice cube. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Reducing swelling... And bruises won't be that visible tomorrow," you answered him silently, tracing ice across his neck. Mitaka closed his eyes and sighed at the sensation of clodness. "How is it?"

"Better," you smiled to yourself, carefully watching how his muscles were relaxing and tension slowly begin to leave his body. 

As the ice melted and nothing left in your hand your lips replaced it, leaving sweet trail from the neck up to his lips. 

"Do you know what I regreted?" Dopheld asked, caressing your cheek. "That I never told you, what I feel and I lo..."

"Don't say that loud... They're listening, all the time," you covered his mouth with your hand. "They're watching, Dop... We cannot be or..." 

Mitaka with rapid move pulled you closer and kissed you so fiercefully, you would never expected from him. "I don't care, Y/N.... I do love you..." his words interrupted by quick and messy kisses were everything for you and you finally gave up and returned them. Mitaka's blank eyes were much more lively and you would do anthing to keep it that way. 

"You know their policies... Do... It's not..." every single word of yours was silenced by his lips, as your dark haired lover slowly started to undress you. "You are not even listening to me, are you?"

His eyes set all over your naked figure was a satisfying answer. Mitaka's hands were taking their time caressing, squeezing and workshiping your body along his mouth. Soft gasps escaping your lips were only and invitation for his further ado.

"Dop, please don..." you inhalated sharply, trying to remain still as Mitaka's tongue started working on your sweet core. He gently sucked it, taking pleasure in every moan you desparately tried to keep inside. Your fingers entwined in his hair and hold yourself not to pull him closer. His tongue was doing miracles, nearly melting you from inside, teasingly slow pleasuring you. 

"Mitaka... Oh my lord..." you screamed in pleasure as your climax hit you hard, nearly knocking you out. Your eyes met his predatory gaze, if that was possible that look made you once again over the edge. Dopheld slowly moved up leaving wet kisses over your hips, stomach, breasts, arms, neck and finally he reached your lips. It was strange to taste yourself but you liked this new sensation. 

"My beauty..." Mitaka gave you that one particular smile of his and kissed you passionately, removing his underwear. "You're so wonderful when you're such mess, you know?" He positioned his member and entered you in one move. "Such beautiful creature..." Dopheld murmured into your ear, thrusting rhythmical again building heat inside you.

"Oh, my sweetest Lieutenant..." you moaned, frantically digging nails in his arms. "Oh, Lieutenant..."

Your thoughts were occupied by sound of Mitaka's soft grunts as he pumped faster into you. His head rested against your shoulder and delicately bite tender skin. Your legs wrapped around his hips, were steading him but he still somehow menaged to literally move the whole bed. Slowly tension, which built in your body was now demanding to be released. Your lover rose your hips up to change the angle of his thrusts and go deeper in your sweet core.

"Dopheld... I love you," your whispers were mixed with your moans of pleasure moments before you reached second orgasm this evening. 

"As I do you..." he breathed with few final thrusts, filling you with his seed. "How could I survive without you?"

"I don't know," you smiled brightly and booped his nose lightly. "Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"I can promise you that..." Mitaka's lips met yours in tender kiss as his hands cupped your face. "But right now I have a very long list of stupid things I want to do with and to you, Y/N..."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave kudos or comment ;)


End file.
